


Street Corner Santa Part 20

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 20

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 20

## Street Corner Santa Part 20

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Street Corner Santa Part 20 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/Flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January/February 2008 

* * *

Part 20 

Mulder used the precinct barracks to shower and clean up, he put his old jeans back on, but he had a new T-shirt that was clean. He found he was limping after the long steaming shower. His left leg had a few spectacular bruises on it that would take a few days to go away. He was so tired; he almost felt fragile and was rather frightened that Krycek would not be able to meet him in an hour at the cinema. He suddenly wished he was on the trail of liver mutants with Scully instead of in the middle of NYC, about to meet a wanted man and find somewhere to pass the night. Then, he thought about the `wanted' man and wanted him too, so he perked up and refused the offer of a squad car. He hailed a cab and headed to the bright lights. 

At this hour there was still a line at the ticket booth, they were playing a cult double feature; Donnie Darko and the perennial Rocky Horror Picture Show, the needy came each night, because it was better to go somewhere than stay inside some tiny, airless dump in the city. Krycek was not in the line, Mulder paid his ten bucks to get in and saw Krycek immediately, He was slumped in the last seat, three rows from the back of the theater and adjacent to the exit. He came down the empty isle from the center and Krycek sat up, Mulder knew he had his hand on his shiv beneath his jacket, if he sensed Mulder was an alien he would cut first and run. 

But, Krycek did not draw his weapon; he stood and let Mulder go past him into the sent seat. Some kind of long drawn out movie trivia thing was on the screen, the movie wouldn't start for another ten minutes. "You ok?" Krycek asked. 

Mulder nodded, "What happened to you?" 

Krycek put a hand to the back of his neck, "I was blown off my feet and ended up colliding with a fire hydrant on the corner. It took me a few minutes to get to my feet, by then the ambulances and police arrived. I saw you tending someone through the crowd, so I moved on. Getting questioned by the police was something I need to avoid." 

"Eleven dead," Mulder said softly. 

"I heard on the radio," Krycek sighed, "It's only going to get worse, you know." 

"Maybe we should sit back and wait," Mulder said mournfully. 

"You don't believe that," Krycek said sharply. "I know it's hard to have the best seats in the house for the coming Armageddon, but unless we want everyone to suffer and possibly die, we have to keep going." 

Mulder nodded, "I'm exhausted," He said. 

Krycek looked at the opening credits for Donny Darko, it was too close to home to watch this movie, "Let's find a place to sleep." He said, and they both rose and went out the handy exit. 

Krycek insisted they part for the few blocks to the cheap hotel. He told Mulder to go in, register and wait for him on the second floor of the stairwell. He would meet him there. Mulder had no difficulty, it seemed no one was following him and if Krycek were behind him he blended into the night and was invisible. He registered, it was a hotel that had seen better days, but it was clean and did not smell of damp, mold or urine, so it would do. 

Krycek was waiting in the stairwell, he and Mulder climbed two more flights to their room on the forth floor. 

Mulder used the key card and the lock flashed green, he chuckled, "This morning I bought you a green sweat shirt in Atlantic City." 

Krycek grinned; it was white in the gloom of the room. "Everyone always tries to dress me in green," He grabbed Mulder, "To match my beautiful eyes, of course." 

Mulder laughed back, "Asshole," he said and pulled Krycek closer. It was as simple as that, as soon as their bodies touched their bags and then their clothes seemed to drop away without conscious effort. Naked, they hit the bed with a whoosh and lying on their sides began to kiss with luxurious concentration. Suddenly, it felt like they had all the time in the world. Mulder, who was a talker no matter what the circumstances spoke, "I never thought there would so much kissing or I would like it so much." 

He felt Krycek's body tremor with laughter. "We `can' just fuck, if you prefer." 

Mulder rolled on top of Krycek; "Soon," He whispered and framed Krycek's face with his hands. He kissed Krycek's forehead, his eyelids and feeling the long soft lashes on his cheeks, ran his tongue delicately over them. He heard Krycek catch his breath and consequently, his own desire spiked. "Soon," Mulder whispered again, more to himself than to Krycek. He continued to work his way down Krycek's body, his smooth neck, smiling when he encountered a prominent Adam's apple instead of a hallow in his throat. But soon enough there was a hallow at the base of his lover's neck and it was salty and he could feel the rapid beat of Krycek's heart and knew he was pleasing him and that was good. 

Krycek's skin began to burn, he hadn't known what to expect, the other night had been hot, but brief hand jobs were nothing very intimate after all. But now, this was lovemaking with a capital L for love and it scared him. He had formed no intimate attachments in his life, since the death of his mother. First, there was school and getting through it without a family, then there were the college years where the only thing he took seriously was the studying. After the FBI Academy, every breath was one more breath and every day one more he had survived. Love? Never, perhaps until now and he had a moment of terror that Mulder would be taken from him. The line between life and death was so very narrow and was crossed, in their world, without ceremony or warning. 

He pulled Mulder closer, wrapping his arms and his legs around Mulder's torso. "Don't die," He said, not knowing he was going to say it. Mulder buried his head in Krycek's neck, "You either." He said shakily and with their avowals fresh on their tongues and in their hearts, Alex Krycek showed Fox Mulder what intimacy between them could be, he showed him not because he was the leader or because he had the experience, he had none with a true love, but Alex opened his heart as he had never done before and it was beautiful. 

As all the days since the expulsion from Eden, the morning came too soon for the lovers. The street lights shining through the windows turned to daylight, gray, cold and sullen, but daylight nonetheless. 

They lay touching side by side in the bed, neither admitting he was awake and thus, end the night. Mulder rolled slightly to his left and kissed Alex's right shoulder and Alex sighed. They parted slowly, taking turns to wash and dress. Mulder gave Alex the green hoodie and Alex put it on beneath his leather jacket and winked at Mulder. Mulder summoned a smile and said over-brightly, "I'm starved, is there any place we can get breakfast together?" 

Alex stared into Mulder's eyes, someday, he prayed, there would be a place and time for them to be together, to love and grow old. For now, he shook his head and pretended his chin was firmly held and not trembling and Mulder made an equal effort. "Christmas is in two days," Mulder said, "I need to check in with Scully and the Gunmen. Catch up with me in DC?" He asked. 

"Yes," Alex said, "The day after Christmas at the Naval Observatory on Cathedral Avenue. There's a small museum in the center with old charts and instruments. Eleven AM too early?" 

Mulder shook his head, "An hour from now it will be too long a wait." 

Alex grinned, "I know what you mean." And that was all they said, endearments were not part of their affair for now. When it was safe they could whisper every secret longing they had in their hearts. 

"Stay alive," Mulder said and picked up his pack. 

"Stay alive," Alex answered and picked up his. 

They parted at the elevator, Mulder taking it to the ground level and the hotel desk and Alex the stairs and onto a side street out the back of the hotel. New York City had never seemed so bereft of live as it did at that moment. But, he walked toward the main street and humanity crowded around him and with each new shove or brush of a coat or a purse or a package, his determination that they should all survive grew stronger. He had a new family to defend and protect and he hoped with all his heart that he would survive to foster it forever. 

At the corner, regardless of the crowd and all the potential pickpocket's who were watching for the gullible, Alex Krycek paused and put a twenty into the sidewalk Santa's red kettle. 

End Part 20 and Book 1 of Street Corner Santa, Book 2 will be a holiday fic for Valentine's Day. 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 20**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 20**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **8k**  |  **02/13/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
